


[Podfic] Boots

by kalakirya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dakota829snow's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Emma is the only one who can turn Regina's bad day around</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187084) by dakota829snow. 



**Title:** Boots

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 14:04

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/boots%20-%20written%20by%20dakota829snow.mp3)

cover from a photo by kevin o'mara on flickr


End file.
